The Night
by Twilight4ever14
Summary: Both are frustrated...what will be their methods to get the other to crack first? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Not mine_

'_Cause the M section is getting a bit slack. :3_

* * *

_Laying in bed we see the young, raven haired girl known as Natsuki. Having a somewhat perplexed look on her face and staring at the ceiling. What could be so interesting, I wonder? Well, let's delve into her thoughts and see…_

"_Oh man, I don't know what to do! I've never felt this before…like I know what to do! I just wish she would start so I don't have to. We've been dating for a while now so…" _thought Natsuki as the ceiling got another death glare.

Yes! That's right! Our little Natsuki is having sexual FANTASIES!

"Maybe some food will help me think…" She hopped outta bed with the thoughts of a mayo breakfast on her mind. It was like auto-pilot…open refrigerator, open secret compartment (so Shizuru couldn't find it), slip mayo out and enjoy! Though the compartment was way in the back and just as she was reaching…

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"Ah, SH!T, F(K, DAMN, BIRTCH TREE!!!"….was all we heard as her head connected forcefully with the fridge shelves. Followed by a few ow's and grumbles the bluenette opens her phone with the intent to kill whoever is on the other line…

"Hello?!" she answers growling.

"Ara, am I interrupting?" You could practically see the Cheshire Grin through the phone. Such a tease…

"Ah! Shizuru! Hey, what's up?!" She spluttered…

"Can I not call my girlfriend to wish her a good morning? Well actually, there is something. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight? And afterwards you could come sleep over…and if one thing leads to another…"

"WHAT?! Shizuru, I, wait, what?!…" _Omg…no! I don't know what to do in THAT department! _

"Haha, calm down Natsuki. I was only teasing…but what is your answer to my questing?" _I said I would wait for you. It seems you are still not ready. That reaction…_

"Hahaha, yeah, I knew it!" _That's right, just laugh it off Natsuki…be cool. Doesn't help that I was just thinking about it…Damn! I just wish you could see it…_

" But yeah, I'd love to go to dinner with you. I'll even pick out some movies for us to watch later at your place. What time?"

"Hmm, Dinner at six. I'll come pick you up and we'll go to one of my favorite restaurants. That ok?" _You may not be ready, but I'm still going to test my limits. I want to know how much you'll let me touch you, Natsuki…_she thought with clouded eyes.

"Yeah, sex is good…."

"Shit, I meant SIX, SIX IS GOOD!" _What's wrong with me?! Why don't I just tell her I want to fu…_

"Haha, ok my dear. I'll pick you up at SIX."_ Hmm, is that what's on your mind? I best not push it for you might shy away. Yes, tonight should be interesting…._

"Ok, see you tonight then. I love you."_ Wow, I narrowly escaped that one…so unlike her to just leave it like that. Maybe she's slipping? Nah, I'll just consider myself lucky…._

"I love you too, my Natsuki." _Now time to make plans…_

**Phone Disconnects…**

"Now, back to my mayo…." _Wait! I have to get ready for tonight! Movies, clothes, MOVES! Tonight could be the night! I just gotta play it right, but how?…_

"**MAI!!!!"**

* * *

Now we see our LOVELY bluenette walking up to the front door of her fiery haired best friends apartment. Oh joy, sex and how to put on the _moves _with Shizuru. This should be interesting…

***KNOCK KNOCK***

" Natsuki? What're you doing here? Is something wrong??" _Not like her to show up for no reason…hmm._

"Ah, Mai…I need some advice…" _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

"Um, ok. Well come in first and we'll talk about it."

They both walked in and Natsuki plopped down on the couch with a sour look on her face. Mai looked at her quizzically and asked…

"What do you need advice on? Must be important if you can't handle it yourself. Heh, it's not like you to ask for help, ya know." Mai said, poking fun at the bluenette.

"Well, ya see…me and Shizuru…we've been together for a while, and…nothing's happened! We have a dinner tonight and I'm going to her place! Help!!" she blurted out. What was the point in hiding it? Sometimes getting some was just more important than pride….just kidding. Maybe. Anyway…

**O.o** was the face Mai gave her. Sex talk with your best friend?

"Hahahahahaha…..!"

"Stop laughing! I knew I shouldn't have come here…" she said as she started to stalk off…

"No,no,no! It's not that." She said as she pulled her back down to the couch.

"It's just that, I never imagined you would have problems with this. Especially having Kaichou-san as your partner"…eerie thoughts filled her head.

"Well, she hasn't tried anything. And I don't know what to do…or who else to ask." _It's like…whoa! I thought Shizuru would jump the gun too. But all she does is tease…and I want more!_

"Have you tried asking her? 'Cause that'd be a good place to start…" _Here it comes…_

"HELL NO! I can't talk about it with her! Do you KNOW how much teasing material she'd have on me then?! This is a war and I AM not putting more weapons in her arsenal! Forget that, next…" she growled. Ok, certain prides are more important than other, k?

"Ah, well….I guess I'll just have to teach you the Language of Love." Mai smiled. This could be quite interesting if played right.

"Uh, you mean French?" _Does Shizuru even know French?_

"Baka…no. How to talk to your Lady. How to…get her in the mood. I'll teach you some moves too. I'll even help pick out your outfit. You'll definitely get her in bed tonight with my expertise! I'll help you pick out some movies to set the mood too…" _Awww, it's like a cheesy/smutty/romantic/love story!_

"Since when did you become an expert?…I thought that was Nao's department? Oh well, I'll take what I can get." _Something tells me I'll regret saying that later…._

"Great! Now….let's get this started…I'll show you some moves with this mannequin.."…weird.

"Oh boy…." _What have I gotten myself into??!!_

* * *

I plan to make this a two or three chapter story. R&R please. Let me know what ya think. Sorry for spelling mistakes. Be


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

Things should be getting pretty interesting…let's heat it up!

* * *

Fast Forward two hours before sex!…I mean six.

Well here we are back again at the bluenette's apartment. We have yet to know what moves Mai taught her and what wardrobe, movies, and cheesy lines she picked out for her victim *cough*, I mean friend…I mean, come on! Why not have some fun with this?

"_I dunno about this…"_Natsuki thought. Something seemed kind of fishy with the looks Mai kept giving her…and the way she was acting.

Deciding to dispel the thought, she looked over at her outfit for tonight…thinking Mai actually done a good job on this one, she smiled in satisfaction at the outfit placed on her bed. A black button up blouse, faded blue jeans, matching light blue lingerie, and her Vans. She had called Shizuru and it was a casual restaurant…so she would be dressed accordingly.

Now as our unsuspecting victim gets into the shower let's see what Shizuru is up to…

* * *

Unlike Natsuki, Shizuru didn't need any help in her plans to seduce her lover. Her fantasies were all she needed…she knew exactly what she wanted and had it planned out just how to get it.

She had already set the mood in the living room where her big screen TV resided along with her extremely comfortably couch. Her and Natsuki had spent many a time cuddling on said couch. A few extra pillows had been added just in case they didn't make it to her bedroom…

Which brings us now to where Shizuru is getting dressed in an elegant lilac sun dress and matching shoes…

"Hmm, everything seems to be set…" she said to no one in particular. Finally putting the final touches on everything she headed out the door….

* * *

Outside of Natsuki's apartment we hear a honking from Shizuru's Honda Accord.

Natsuki makes a quick run through the apartment and grabs the bag of movies Mai picked out for them to watch tonight. With everything she learned from her a few hours before she heads out the door and hops in Shizuru's car.

"Hey babe. You ready for tonight?" she asks, her plans swimming through her head at lightening speed and her heart rate rising as the car takes off…

"Of course. I'm always ready to have a wonderful, romantic night with my girl." Shizuru said.

_The ways she says things like that…it makes my heart skip a beat. _THUMP! She clutches her chest…

_To be claimed by the woman I love…maybe I shouldn't be so nervous. It feels warm…_

Shizuru sees the look on her face.

_I wonder what she's thinking to make that expression?_ She wonders with loving eyes.

"Natsuki, is something wrong?" she asks, curiosity getting the best of her

"Huh? What? Oh, no. I was just thinking about how tonight is gonna be." She said, being knocked out of her reverie. Now looking for a distraction before questions were asked….

"Hey, mind if I turn up the music?" _Perfect!_

"Sure." Shizuru says reluctantly as she cranks it up and Tik Tok by Ke$ha starts playing. _I WILL find out later, Natsuki. I long for you so much but you can't even see it. We shall test the limits tonight…_

* * *

Skip to when the couple arrives at the restaurant…

Walking up to the table Natsuki remembers some thing Mai told her….Pull out the chair for your Lady.

"May I?" Natsuki motions towards the chair as Shizuru is about to pull the chair out.

"Yes, you may." Shizuru smiles. _What has gotten into her? _She wonders…

But before Shizuru sits down she pushes the chair in where the bend of her knees are and makes her plop ungracefully onto the chair with a POOF! as the air is let out of the cushion so suddenly..

_Oh my god…NOOO!!! SMOOOTTHH ONE!!!_

Natsuki was grateful Shizuru just chuckles and didn't comment on her mishap. Natsuki turns into Tomato Face from embarrassing herself and just slumps down into her chair…

…..thankfully the waiter comes to take their orders. Shizuru has a nice chicken salad while Natsuki has a burger and fries with extra mayo. Shizuru orders tea while Natsuki orders Coke. Not sure why it matters, but for the sake of the story!…

"So, what movies did you pick out for us to watch this evening?" Shizuru asks, curious about what kind of mood would be set.

"Oh, uh…good ones! I'm sure you'll like them…" _I have no idea what Mai picked out! It better be good…nothing like Romancing the Bone or Shaving Ryan's Privates…What have I done???!!!!_

Seeing the panicked expression on her love's face, she smirks. _She must be up to something…I'll get to see tonight._

"Alright then." Shizuru says. Other things on her mind about the night ahead…

"So…yeah, let's eat!" She says thankful for waiter-san again for saving the day. _What's with her today??? She let me get away with that one too…something must be up. I'll find out tonight…_

After the couple eats they pay with THEIR money. No, it's not like my money or your money…they share. Fifty/Fifty.

* * *

In the car the bluenette is once again at a loss for words. When they get back to Shizuru's place maybe Mai's lessons will finally become helpful…

"That was a nice dinner. Did you enjoy yourself?" Shizuru asks. Curious as to how she took the whole night. _Almost home. _She thought. _Then I can see how far you'll let me go, Natsuki…and what was on your mind earlier._

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Her words did nothing to disguise the tone of her voice. She knew she had messed up with the chair and had been repeatedly kicking herself mentally for it…_but at least Shizuru had a good time. That's all that matters. _She thought.

Without even asking she turns up the radio….

* * *

Calmly stepping out of the car Shizuru goes up to unlock the door to her home. Erotic thoughts fill her head as the night ahead came to mind and all her fantasies started up again. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No need to get out of control yet…_save that for later. _She thought.

On the other hand Natsuki was left behind to get the movies. _I'm not even gonna look at what she picked out. _She thought. And unlike Shizuru, Natsuki was not calm at all walking up to the door. Thoughts of what tonight held filled her head and nervousness set in…_just remember what Mai taught you! She thought._

_Both entered with the same thought of tonight, without each other's knowledge. But both entered with different feelings about the subject…_

* * *

An interesting fact about this...I actually spelled six like sex four times before I got it right...one more chapter left.


	3. Chapter 3

WOOO! Last chapter! Fo sho, fo sho people….

* * *

It was around eight o'clock when the couple got home. Shizuru was the first to enter since Natsuki had to get the bags. She scanned the home quickly with her eyes to make sure everything was still in place. Fold out couch, check. Big screen TV, check. Candles randomly placed, check. She peeked in the bedroom quickly….CHECK!

Now she just needed the movies…

"Oi, Shizuru…where do you want me to put these?" Natsuki asked. Referring to the movies…_time to buck-up! Put on some moves and deal with this movie thing…_

That's when she realized…_Why is the couch pulled out???? _It was adorned with two jumbo sized pillows at the top, a light purple bed sheet and a dark purple comforter with random small pillows lying about it. Her and Shizuru just usually sat on the couch to watch movies and after went to her room to sleep. She was getting a tad bit suspicious, but tossed it aside as it only contributed to her plans. _Maybe I'm having a really lucky day??? I mean, Shizuru has let me get away without her teases, today must be my lucky day…_

Oh Natsuki….you have no idea.

Shizuru was in her room, switching into something more casual. A t-shirt and sweat pants. They would be coming off soon, anyway. That's when she chimed in with…

"What movies did you pick for us to watch, Natsuki?" _This shall tell whether she has this planned or not…heh._

"Um,…" as she looks in the bag. "Saving Face, Better Than Chocolate, and Lost and Delirious…"_ Omfg….MAI! Just cause we're, gah! Doesn't mean we….grrr! _Little to no coherent thought developed after that…

"Really? Fufu, I've heard of some of those…" _So she IS trying something. I've even seen Better Than Chocolate…_

"Uh, yeah…I thought they'd be good." She cringed…_what the hell? _"What do you wanna watch first?"

"Hmm, how about Saving Face? It sounds interesting…" she said as she came up behind her and encircled her waist with her arms, breathing in her scent…lilac mixed with her own unique scent. She smiled.

"Y-yeah…ok." She tensed at initial contact, then relaxed as the warmth spread through her body. Shizuru always knew how to make her feel so relaxed and serene with her touch, but could also make her body feel alight with fire with no way to douse it out. Two extreme opposites coming from the same person.

She slowly untangled her arms so she could pop the DVD into it's player. As she was putting everything on it's correct setting and channel, Shizuru went to the wall and slowly dimmed the lights. Even with just her slight touch and lack of light, Natsuki was beginning to feel the effects of Shizuru's plan…

She had plans of her own, of course!

The movie was about to start so she hopped on the bed and shortly after Shizuru joined right by her side. Natsuki leaned her back against cushions in an upright position while Shizuru fixed herself right between her legs and sat between her legs with her head resting on Natsuki's collar bone. She then surreptitiously put her hand on Natsuki's thigh, she tensed…_this should get things started, _she thought.

_Yes!!!….wait, no!_ She thought. Her and Shizuru had gotten into some pretty heated make-out sessions, and gropes, rubs, and touches were always made that almost brought them to their breaking point, but Natsuki had always stopped it. Breaking out of the passion for a moment to remind Shizuru she wasn't ready to go all the way. They would slowly back off and the rest of the night be fidgety with lust.

"_Ok, let's see."…_Natsuki thought. She then wrapped her arms around waist and purposely brushed up against her breasts. Then with her fingertips, she reached to the hem of her shirt and put her hand under then started drawing little circles and designs on Shizuru's flat stomach with her tips.

Shizuru was glad that her back was to Natsuki, for she would've seen that 'up-to-no-good' smirk on her face…

"_Hmm, my turn.." _Shizuru thought. And with that, she started to move her hand up and down Natsuki's thigh, stroking it with light brushes.

She blushed. _"Ok, I don't need to lose my cool! This is supposed to be special. I don't just need to maul her down…but God I want to!…breathe."_

"_I guess it's time for me to test my limits…" _Shizuru thought as she flipped around to face Natsuki…their lips met. She had felt the rise in body heat coming from her.

Their bodies were hot and their faces red. Natsuki welcomed the kiss and Shizuru sought to deepen it. She opened willingly, reveling in the unique taste of her love.

Shizuru pulled out and scooted back on her knees, then grabbed Natsuki's legs and pulled them back forcefully towards her hips with a growl as her hips met with Natsuki's core so she was laying flatly on the bed. Natsuki whimpered.

"_Oh god…" _Shizuru thought. Her sounds almost sent her over the edge, lust was starting to take control, but she needed to take it slow. This was still their first time.

Natsuki's mind was caught between just letting this happen or chancing her luck of taking control of the situation. Then she seen the look on Shizuru's face, and seen the look of intense lust and need swirling in those crimson eyes…_"They're darker than usual…" _Natsuki thought briefly, as Shizuru started to lie back down on top of her. Her face quickly going to her neck as her left hand softly held and caressed her jaw and tilted it back for better access.

It started out with soft kisses and nips, but as Natsuki started groaning and getting goose-bumps from the attention she was receiving, Shizuru's control started to dissolve. She started to mildly bite and suck at the skin on her neck, leaving light red marks where her teeth had been.

God, she loved giving Natsuki love marks. It was a way to show the world she was taken by her, and it showed possession and ownership. She had seen it, guys flirting with Natsuki. But as soon as they saw her neck they backed off. She was taken. And whoever left those kind of marks was someone to be reckoned with, and she was. She also loved getting them from Natsuki.

Natsuki started to buck her hips, in order to get some pleasure and release from the torture Shizuru was putting her though. She smiled as she kissed her neck on last time, and slowly started to grind her hips back into her lover's core. She backed off and motioned with her hands for Natsuki to sit up, she obeyed. Without a word she grabbed the hem of her shirt and raised it over her head, see Natsuki's light blue bra in contrast with her flustered face and chest. She then quickly pulled her shirt up and over her own head, her breasts now clad in a light pink bra.

"_I can't believe this is happening…" _Natsuki thought. Not that she didn't want to, just the thought seemed so unreal, and she had been thinking about it for some time…it was greater than she imagined.

Shizuru then bent down next to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Natsuki…" in a husky voice as she started to kiss down her ear to her neck and collar bone again.

"I love you too, Shizuru…" could be heard as well, in a shaky whisper as she slowly kissed her way down to Natsuki's breasts.

Shizuru then put her arms under her and quickly unclasped her bra. She slowly pulled it off of Natsuki's shoulders…her face was purely serene with a tinge of redness on her cheeks. Her eyes glazed over with lust and love - much like hers.

Reality started to hit Natsuki, as she felt the cold air cover her now bare breasts…but it wasn't for long when Shizuru quickly took her bra off and covered Natsuki's breasts with her own and went in for a fierce kiss. Her mind went numb again, but her body and heart were set afire.

Shizuru then started to once again make her descent down Natsuki's chest. She kissed and sucked her way down until she got to her breasts and hotly took a bud into her mouth. Her hand went to caress the other as Natsuki gasped and pushed her chest further into her mouth.

Shizuru continued to lick and suck while every once in a while she looked up to see Natsuki's face contorted in pleasure from her ministrations, increasing her drive to continue and go further, not that she needed it. She switched to the other breast and repeated, reveling in the rewards from her lover.

She removed herself from Natsuki's breasts and moved south, kissing her way down her flat, toned stomach. She smiled as she kissed her belly button. She kissed her sides and felt her shiver. Smirking, she ran her tongue up one side, receiving wriggle in return. She chuckled, then went further down….

She ran her tongue along Natsuki's pants line. She gasped and bucked her hips forward.

"Are you ready, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, always being the lady. Making sure this is what she wanted. She prayed it was.

"….yes." Was her weak reply. She could hardly speak. It was so much love, it was filling her up and it was hard to form words.

Shizuru lifted herself up and slowly started to undo Natsuki's belt.

"_She looks so sexy when she does that…" _Natsuki thought. During this part, she had always stopped Shizuru before she could get into her pants. She never really had time to appreciate how she looked when so done it.

Taking her time and trying to steady her hands, Shizuru undid her belt. Her mind was swirling. This was what she had been dreaming about. They had never gotten past this part. She unbuttoned them, both of their breath's hitched. She slowly undid the zipper and motioned Natsuki to lift her hips up so she could pull them down. She complied. And once they were off, Shizuru got up and sensually pulled off her pants to reveal matching pink panties, just as Natsuki had light blue on.

She situated herself in between Natsuki's legs. She kissed her inner thigh and felt her shiver. Her mind was hazy from the heady aroma her love was emitting. She licked and kissed her way up on thigh and down the other, then came up to give a quick kiss to her core. Natsuki whimpered. She took that as a signal to take them off.

Once again she lifted her hips to help Shizuru take them off. They were tossed carelessly to the side first, followed by hers…

She kissed the outer lips of Natsuki's womanhood, her reaction to gasp and buck her hips for more. Shizuru pulled back, smiling. She kissed some more, getting the same reaction. She was playing an evil game. She relented, spreading her lips apart and licking her slit with her long tongue.

A gasp, shudders, buck of the hips. She couldn't breathe. She threw her head back, she couldn't watch. As her love devoured her at her most intimate of places. Shizuru licked again, getting the same reaction. She swirled her tongue around her clit, liking the reaction she got - Natsuki grabbing her head and giving a light jerk with her hands.

She was lost in her taste. It was better than she had ever dreamed. Her scent, too. She didn't hold back, she licked and sucked to get all she could. Natsuki's strangled screams only spurring her on as she bucked her hips for more. Her face bright red and twisted in pleasure, her grip getting tighter on her head.

She reluctantly pulled back, coming back up to Natsuki's face and both catching their breath. She kissed her, hard. She probed with her tongue, asking for entrance, she obliged. Their tongues danced, both tasting Natsuki's fluid. She wanted Natsuki to know exactly what she had just had. She bucked her hips against Natsuki's.

Her right hand slowly reached down her sides, past her stomach, to her wet patch of cobalt blue curls…

She looked into her eyes, asking again. To make sure this was alright Their eyes met, they said yes. Forest green met crimson red. And the forest was set on fire…

She proceeded and slipped her finger into folds. She tensed, then relaxed, getting used to the feeling. She just rubbed, not taking it too fast. She could feel her core throbbing. She positioned fingers at her entrance. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's shoulders.

She pushed in.

They both moaned and tilted their heads back. Their breath ragged. She stayed still, but only for a moment. Then slowly started to pump in and out of her love with two fingers. Natsuki's breath got more and more labored each time she pushed back in. Shizuru was reveling in the feeling of Natsuki's insides. The tightness, the wetness, the smooth walls…she couldn't think. Her body was on auto-pilot.

Natsuki bucked her hips, asking for more. Now her moans coming out in time with Shizuru's thrusts. She complied and went harder, delving deeper into her love. She screamed. Both of their bodies were on fire, feeling every brush and breath on their skin. Her nails dug into Shizuru's shoulders. Shizuru's breath was also labored. She could feel her wetness dripping and sliding down her thighs. She wanted it just as bad.

"Hah…hah..Shizuru, please…" She begged.

"What is it you want, my love?" She asked. She needed to hear it. To drive her over the edge.

"Hah…get deep inside me. Please…Shizuru, finish me. Go hard…hah." Now was not a time to be ashamed. The need was too great. Her shyness flew out the window long ago…

And with that, she pushed in hard. Natsuki screamed. Her nails scraped against her back, her hips moving to get deeper. Shizuru was done playing, she snapped. She started pumping into her love hard and fast. She could already feel her fluid drip out and onto her hands as she tightened up on her fingers. Natsuki's face turned bright red and she threw her head back, screaming, prompting Shizuru to attack her neck with her mouth

Then a surge of fluid came rushing out as she reached her orgasm. It spilled out onto Shizuru's hand and onto the bed. She held her tight as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm, slowly moving her fingers inside.

Once she started to relax and calm down, she slowly pulled out. Shizuru pulled back and examined her fingers, licking them clean as Natsuki looked at her with a blush and bewilderment.

She gave her a chaste kiss.

"Was that good?" Shizuru asked. Knowing full well it was. She just wanted to hear it. Ego boost.

_Twitch. "What do you think???" Natsuki said. She knew Shizuru wasn't that stupid and could read her expressions like a book…_

"_I want to hear, Natsuki…" She said, sincere this time._

"_It was wonderful, Shizuru. I'm glad you were my first." Her face softened and she gave her a loving smile._

"_I love you, Natsuki." She said, full of love in her eyes._

"_I love you too, Shizuru." Natsuki said, casting the same look back at her._

"_Now…I believe it's my turn." Shizuru smirked._

"_Fair is fair." Natsuki said as she smiled._

_They both got up and headed to Shizuru's bedroom. The movie totally forgotten and ready to make love all night long._

* * *

Ok, so I based this last chapter kinda off of my own experiences...cause my first time was with my first girlfriend on a pull out couch in the living room. First lemon scene I've written, so be nice? R&R please. I hope you liked my story.


End file.
